Road to Captain
by FallOuT BeaR
Summary: Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat. No sign of Ichigo? He soon returns knowing know that death will be his new life. Has been on my Doc Manager for nearly 4 months, I decided to finally upload it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Karakura's town saviour, Ichigo Kurosaki vanished; Soul Society had made drastic measures upon detecting his reatsu, to no avail.

All evidence was intact, no traces of struggle was found, this based the thesis that Ichigo had left on his own accord, his last sighting being at the park with lieutenant of the 13th division, Rukia Kuchiki.

The new members of Central 46 had come to a conclusion that despite the severity of the problem that the substitute's shinagami's large foundation of reatsu may pose to unriched land, the case would have to be closed due to the frenzy of threat that the Vandenreich had caused.

Ichigo face remained calm and composed, his eyes flickered open to reveal amber eyes wearied by training but enhanced by intelligence, two months had passed since Ichigo had broken his tie with Karakura in an attempt to enhance his skills in all concepts of Shinigami training

He was nearly at an end, Zangetsu had cleverly mobilized the training, and his first fortnight had been based upon the core stats, defense, offense, mobility, intelligence, and physical strength, which had all drastically improved.

The second fortnight highlighted Ichigo's major blockade in Kido, due to unique training methods that played to Ichigo's learning system, he could now use high level incantations without uttering a single sound.

Then in the remainder of the time, Ichigo upgraded his technique in Zanjutsu greatly, able to now fight one – handed against opponents of great strength, he also gained invaluable skills in both Hoho and Hakuda.

He had now came to halt on his training, he knew there was no professions he could pursue in the real world, he had a new target, to become a fully – fledged Shinigami and climb the ranks, eventually to Captain. An added bonus being that he could keep a keen eye on his family with the authority of a captain.

He would now return to Karakura to reconcile with friends and family before his ceremonious death, in which he would be flung completely into the world of Shinigami

The captain commander's hands clamped shut, he was mobilizing and ordering the thirteen corps from the safety of the first division, the Vandenreich had gained the upper hand, the squads had encountered heavy losses , the most notorious being that sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya had ventured into battle only to be struck down. Yamamoto knew that it was his time to enter the fray of the battle, he gave the final command to attack in a last attempt before shrugging off his oversized captains robes before shunpoeing onto the battlefield.

Shinji panted heavily, his blonde hair matted with grime and sweat , even with the added aid of close friends and fellow captains, Rojuro Otorobashi and Kensei Mugurama. They had not managed a single scratch on the leader of the Quincy outfit, the Vandenreich.

He grinned sinisterly, dodging each slash of their Zanpakuto effortlessly , in quick succession , he shot three arrows , one of which hit Shinji in the knee. Thankfully, the other two missed Rojuro and Kensei.

And to Shinji's horror, the Vandenreich leader made a quick bee line towards the fellow captains, Kensei jumped out the way of the oncoming arrow, but Rojuro was hit dead centre in the torso.

"Rojuro!" Kensei and Shinji shouted in unison, the third division captain looked down slowly at the arrow that pinned him brutally to the wall, before looking up at the latter with a small smile,

" This is how it ends , huh? But I thank you Shinji , Kensei and my other visored friends for providing me a happy home. And now I , Rojuro Otorobashi , am honourably discharged from the third division captains post in the eyes of my friends."

And with the final words, both he and his Zanpakuto disintegrated into the air. Both Shinji's and Kensei's eyes filled with sadness, they whipped their heads around to their enemy. And sadness merged with hate, both pushed to their feet before swinging blindly at their opponent in a bout of rage, both were clouded with emotions and were defeated easily.

" I though captains were supposed to be stronger, under my feet , you are mere parasite's !"

The Vandereich leader arched his hand into a cobra motion, before encasing it in reatsu. About to deal the finishing strike, when his hand was grabbed a mere centimetres away from Shinji and Kensei by a familiar orange haired shinigami.

"Hello There."

Ichigo threw a clenched fist into the Vandenreich leader's face, sending the bulky man flying into one of the girders that supported soul society. Ichigo continued to stand in his position, his face stoic and emotionless. The enemy pushed himself off the ground before wiping away the blood that erupted from his nose, growling angrily.

He ran towards Ichigo with a clenched fist, who simply shunpoed behind before dealing a strike to the man's back , in return earning a shriek. The Vandereich spun around in a ninety degree motion before trying to punch Ichigo in the stomach, unfazed, the orange – haired shinagami jumped on top of the outstretched arm, " I better just kill you now, or Rukia is going to kill me for messing around."

And with one swing of his mighty sword Zangetsu, the Vandenreich leaders head rolled away, leaving a trail of blood on the dusty floor. Ichigo turned towards his fellow vizards, offering his hand which they gladly accepted, before his face turned to a look of innocent confusion "Where's Rojuro?"

And through both captains body language, he knew Rojuro had fallen in battle.

1 week after the defeat of the Vandenreich

The slam of the stick resounded around the captains hall, as Ichigo Kurosaki stood erect in the middle of thirteen shinagami captains,

"Ichigo Kurosaki! It is long since I heard your name, records show you vanished for two months without a trace." The captain commander spoke, rubbing his beard thoughtfully

"I had simply left on a training trip, captain commander"

"May I ask, why you didn't inform anyone of this trip?"

"With all due respect, people knowing of my location would detiorate my concentration at the training on hand."

"I have also been told that you would like to become a full – time shinagami. Is that true?"

Yes sir. It is, I have decided that a post in Seiretei would benefit me more than a post in the human world, I have already cremated my body and bid my farewells to friends and family." Ichigo said, his voice brimming with confidence.

"I see … Well, due to witnesses, this training 'trip' has greatly improved your skill to that of captain level, but there is one aspect that you did not train in."

" And what would that be?" Ichigo said with a confused undertone.

"Experience. We will not send you to the shinigami academy as you know far beyond the basics. Due to extreme losses, you are lucky to get a high – ranked position, for now, you will become third seat of the third divison."

"Keep on working hard, and you will be promoted to captain in no time." Yamamoto paused before adding. "You are dismissed,"

Like it? Love it? Please R & R. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys,

I'm sorry I haven't updated these stories, but I just can't. I've hit a writers block for this story, and I can't continue.

So, This Story Is Officially Discontinued untill further notice. I am focusing on writing a Yu Gi Oh fanfic named Jaden Wheeler (Plot premise is that Jaden is Joey Wheeler's son) , Check it out and leave a review if you can.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story,

Even a tiny amount of support can be humongous for a writer.

Yours Sincerely,

FallOutBear.


End file.
